


Sunburn

by scientits (donedirection)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donedirection/pseuds/scientits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this angle, Louis can peer over Niall’s shoulder and admire the clearly defined line separating the red hot skin of his chest from the pale expanse of his torso, where his ridiculous tank top had afforded him some semblance of protection from the American sun. More interesting to Louis, though, is what comes after Niall’s torso – where his thin basketball shorts are clinging to his skin and doing an absolutely rubbish job at concealing his erection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this that one time that louis made niall do somersaults down the cat walk at hershey park and then the next night made him do jumping jacks and niall kind of half assed it and he was SO sunburnt but he just did whatever louis asked anyway  
> -brittany

“Knees.”

And Niall drops to the ground before Louis’ mouth has even finished closing around the final s sound.

Louis moves forward bringing himself closer to Niall’s face. Niall closes the final gap, though, pressing his face into Louis’ jeans and rubbing his nose against the front seam like he’s trying to will his way into Louis’ trousers by mind power alone.

Niall lets out a surprised oh when he feels Louis’ hand tighten in his hair and tilt his head back.

“Did I say you could touch?” Louis says, voice hard. And the goosebumps that run up Niall’s arms have nothing to do with the cold hotel room air on his sunburn. “You haven’t even had your punishment yet, and you’re already getting greedy.” Louis pulls Niall’s head back further with each word, until he’s looking up at the ceiling. He moves his mouth to Niall’s ear, hand still grasping his hair, “You didn’t think I’d forgotten, did you?”

Niall shakes his head emphatically, feeling the prickly pain of his hair being pulled harder as he moves his head to each side.

“Good,” Louis says, letting go suddenly and causing Niall’s head to fall forward. “Because I haven’t.”

Niall can feel his heart speeding up as Louis disappears behind him, the only sign of his presence the feather light pressure of his fingertips barely touching Niall’s naked shoulders. But even this is enough to make Niall’s breath hitch in his chest.

“You got burnt today, didn’t you love?” Louis says, experimentally brushing a finger across Niall’s sunburnt shoulder, dragging it over the strap of his tank top, and finally dipping it inside the collar of his shirt.

Niall hums in agreement, eyes closed, trying to keep composure. He and Louis both know that the waiting kills him, and it’s all part of their game. And Niall knows that if he does anything too rash, Louis will only draw this out longer. 

Niall is on pins and needles, painfully aware of the only point of contact between him and Louis: the pad of a single finger tracing back and forth under the collar of his shirt, leaving his already burning skin impossibly hotter in its wake.

“Should’ve worn sunblock,” Louis says absentmindedly, pressing down a little harder with his finger, and watching the skin on the back of Niall’s neck turn from red to white and back to red. He can feel Niall tense under the touch.

“Does it hurt?”

“Course it does.”

“Good,” Louis responds, pressing still harder and watching the bright white fingerprints fade back into red.

Then he swipes his finger in two quick perpendicular lines, watching as the L quickly fades away. The mark is a little temporary for his liking, but he finds himself suddenly pulling Niall’s shirt over his head, wanting to see his back covered in tiny L’s however fleeting they may be.

Louis settles onto his knees behind Niall, tracing an L onto his shoulder blade, watching it fade, and pressing a wet kiss where it had been. He wonders if Niall knows what he’s doing. Probably not.

He does the same thing – press, press, pause, kiss – slowly across the top of Niall’s back.

Niall has been uncharacteristically quiet, but Louis can sense that he is getting impatient, shifting his weight from knee to knee and pressing back into Louis’ touch, always looking for more contact even if it is just a finger pressing into sunburnt skin.

“Please, Lou,” he finally whines.

Louis responds by digging his fingernails into Niall’s shoulder blades, earning a delicious hiss from Niall.

“What did I say about being greedy?” he says, nails still pressed firmly in skin. 

“Ah, Jesus, Lou, sorry,” Niall says, tripping over his words in his haste to apologize.

Louis lets go, admiring the four bright white crescent shaped marks on each red shoulder. He presses his nails into Niall’s back a few more times, each one earning a flinch, but nothing as perfect as that initial hiss of surprised pain.

So Louis sinks his teeth into the edge of the sunburn, where he assumes it will hurt the least. His first bite is light, more of a nip really, but Niall gasps anyway, growing tense under Louis’ teeth.

The next bite is real though. And Niall lets out a noise that is half gasp and half groan. 

“Please, Lou,” Niall whines again, lolling his head back and resting it against Louis’ shoulder.

From this angle, Louis can peer over Niall’s shoulder and admire the clearly defined line separating the red hot skin of his chest from the pale expanse of his torso, where his ridiculous tank top had afforded him some semblance of protection from the American sun. More interesting to Louis, though, is what comes after Niall’s torso – where his thin basketball shorts are clinging to his skin and doing an absolutely rubbish job at concealing his erection.

Louis grazes the back of his hand over the front of Niall’s shorts. The contact is fleeting, and Niall’s hips rush forward, trying to chase the touch.

Louis presses his mouth against the shell of Niall’s ear, whispering, “Are you getting hard from this, darling?”

Niall only hums in response, leaning back further, so his body is flush against Louis’, his head still resting on Louis’ shoulder.

Not particularly satisfied with that answer, Louis nips at Niall’s earlobe and continues. “Use your words, sweetheart. Are you getting off on me doing this?” He punctuates his question by digging his nails into the sunburnt skin above Niall’s collarbones.

“Yesss,” Niall hisses, grinding his hips back.

“You’re absolutely filthy, do you know that?” Louis presses his teeth into Niall’s shoulder and runs his fingers over the front of Niall’s shorts once more, eliciting a broken moan from Niall.

Then, as if he’d suddenly changed his mind, Louis has his hands on Niall’s shoulders, and is pushing himself to his feet. When Niall turns to face him, he is unzipping his trousers and wiggling them down his hips.

Niall unconsciously leans forward and runs his tongue over his lips.

“Look at you,” Louis says, stepping toward Niall and bringing his crotch centimeters from Niall’s face, “Practically gagging for it.”

Niall lifts his hands from his sides, reaching forward as if to pull Louis’ jeans the rest of the way down. But he is met by resistance almost immediately when Louis shoves his hands away.

“You won’t be needing your hands for this, love. Why don’t you put them behind your back.”

Niall crosses his arms behind his back and clasps his hands together. Louis scratches his fingers through Niall’s hair, breathing, “That’s a lad.”

Louis pulls his jeans down to around his thighs and looks down at Niall. For a moment, he’s almost dizzy from it. Niall sitting back on his heels and blinking up at him expectantly with his too blue eyes and his obscenely pink tongue peeking out from between his lips.

Louis twists his fingers into Niall’s fringe, “You want me to fuck your mouth?”

“Yeah,” Niall breathes, and Louis can feel the hot exhale of breath on his cock.

“Say it,” he says, tightening his grip on Niall’s hair.

“Want you to fuck my mouth, Lou, please.”

Louis lines himself up and presses into Niall’s mouth. It’s impossibly warm and impossibly wet, and Niall is already making disgustingly sexy slurping sounds around him.

Niall focuses on staying still, focuses on keeping his sweaty palms clasped behind his back and not touching all of the things he so desperately wants to touch – focuses on not reaching up and wrapping his hand around the base of Louis’ cock, focuses on not pressing his fingers into the soft curve of Louis’ ass, but most of all focuses on not shoving his hands down his shorts and stroking his own achingly hard cock.

Louis tugs Niall’s hair to tilt his head back a tiny bit, “Are you ready, love?”

Niall’s response is just a garbled mess of eager sounding syllables.

Louis keeps his eyes squeezed shut as he shoves all the way into Niall’s mouth. He holds himself there, feeling Niall’s throat muscles working around him, so tight and so hot that he feels weak in the knees. And Niall is making the most delicious struggling sounds.

Louis pulls back, easing himself out of Niall’s mouth. Niall looks up at him, panting, eyes watering and lips shining wet.

He rakes his fingers through Niall’s fringe again, “Don’t forget to breathe through your nose, love.”

Niall nods, mouth already open and ready to take him again. Louis pushes in again, more swiftly this time, all the way until he can feel Niall’s nose pressing against his stomach. And he can feel heat radiating onto his thighs where Niall’s sunburnt shoulders are pressed against him.

Louis can feel Niall’s throat constricting around him, and his hips jerk suddenly. Niall makes a sound somewhere between a gag and a moan, and Louis swears he can feel the vibrations from it in his dick.

He pulls Niall off by his hair again, letting him cough and splutter until he gets his breath back. Louis scratches his fingers softly over Niall’s scalp, “You’re being so, so good for me, love.”

Niall’s cheeks flush with pride, and he opens his mouth again, waiting. Louis sinks into him easier this time, placing a hand on the back of Niall’s head to hold him still while Louis starts slowly thrusting into Niall’s mouth. And he can feel the head of his cock nudging the back of Niall’s throat.

“Fuck, good lad,” Louis hisses, and Niall makes a happy gurgling sound in the back of his throat.

Louis can’t take it. It’s too wet and too hot and too tight, and Niall is all too pleased to be choking around his dick. With a few more short, erratic thrusts and a hurried warning issued through gritted teeth – “Fuck, I’m gonna,” – Louis is coming in spurts down Niall’s throat, and Niall is slurping and sputtering and trying to swallow it all.

Everything is static for a few seconds, but when Louis manages to gather himself, he is greeted by the site of an utterly wrecked Niall. His face is flushed and there are tear stains trailing down both his cheeks. His lips are red and swollen and parted lazily as he gulps in air.

Louis presses a kiss to the top of Niall’s head. “You did so good, angel. Did you come?” he asks gently, eyeing a wet patch on the front of Niall’s shorts.

Niall shakes his head emphatically, a proud smile creeping onto his face, “No, s’just leaking a lot.”

The words go straight to Louis’ dick, and he is patting Niall’s shoulder and saying, “Excellent. Onto the bed then, pants off, love.”

Niall scrambles to his feet, nearly tripping over his shorts in his haste to get them off. Louis tugs his own pants the rest of the way off and pulls his shirt over his head, following Niall to the bed.

Louis pushes Niall back onto the mattress, straddling his thighs and spreading out his arms and pinning his wrists to his sides. From here, Louis can take his time admiring Niall. The way his chest is rising and falling with quick, shallow breaths, already overwhelmed and they’d barely even started. The way his neck and chest, flushed from arousal, blend in almost perfectly with his sunburnt shoulders, leaving Louis with one long expanse of red, hot skin.

Louis decides he can’t help himself, learning forward and sucking a bite onto Niall’s chest. Niall groans and shifts under Louis, like he’s unsure whether he wants to pull away from the touch or lean into it.  
“You’ve got to stay still for me, love,” Louis chides, nipping at the mark he’d left and moving to dip his tongue into the hollow of Niall’s collarbone.

Louis nudges his hips forward, letting Niall feel the hot slide of his cock against Niall’s. Unsurprisingly, Niall’s hips lift off the bed, chasing the friction.

Louis’ grip on his wrists tightens, and he leans in close to Niall, “I’ve already told you to stay still. Are you going to be good or do I have to find something to tie you up with?”

“I’ll be good,” Niall breathes.

Louis settles back, trailing his fingers down Niall’s chest, sometimes pressing his fingers down hard enough for them to leave tiny white circles dissipating back to red in their wake. Each time, Louis traces his fingers further and further down Niall’s torso, getting dangerously close to his cock, lying hard and heavy on his stomach, a tiny pool of precome collecting on his skin.

Niall is visibly struggling not to move. He is biting his lip and trying to find the will not to shove his hips up and just make Louis touch him already.

“Louis.”

“Yes, Niall.”

“Please.”

“I’m not sure I understand the question. What is it you want, love?”

“Anything,” Niall responds through clenched teeth, unable to focus on finding the words that Louis wants when his fingers are still tracing feather soft circles down his chest.

“If you insist,” Louis says, stroking Niall roughly, careful not to let the precome dampen his hand, letting Niall feel the drag of it. Louis watches Niall’s face as he lets out a hiss, unsure if the noise is from relief, frustration, or discomfort. Niall doesn’t know either.

“M’gonna fuck you with my fingers until you’re begging for it,” Louis says matter of factly.”Is that what you want, darling?”

Niall’s responds with a jumbled string of affirmations.

“Think you deserve it, yeah?” Louis asks, hand still wrapped firmly around the base of Niall’s cock.

“Yes, please. I’ll be good, so good for you, please Lou.”

Louis climbs off of the bed and gets the lube tucked in the pocket of his suitcase. Even with his back facing the bed, he can hear Niall’s grateful sigh.

Louis returns, settling himself between Niall’s thighs, but keeping his gaze fixed on Niall’s face as he drizzles lube onto his fingers. “Remember, no moving, alright love? Or else we’re just gonna go right back to the sunburn.”

Niall nods eagerly, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. He looks so pretty like this, eager and anxious and waiting with bated breath for whatever Louis is willing to give him.

Louis trails one finger over Niall’s hole, and Niall whimpers but remains completely still. As soon as he presses the first finger inside of Niall, he starts up a steady diatribe of praise, telling Niall how good he feels – hot and tight and perfect – and how good he is being for Louis.

Louis’ fingers are moving in slow, shallow strokes, and Niall is already overwhelmed by it. It is taking every ounce of willpower he has in him not to push back on Louis’ fingers. When Louis slides a second finger in alongside the first, stretching him wider, Niall has to ball his hands into fists in the sheets, not quite sure he can trust himself not to touch himself.

“God, I can’t wait to feel you on my cock. You can take another one, can’t you, love?” Louis murmurs.

Niall lets out a huff of breath and gives a weak nod, and Louis slides in a third finger, crooking them but keeping his pace steady and slow. “Fuck, look at you. You’re just taking it – you’re just taking all of them.

Louis steadies himself by placing a hand on Niall’s leg, and can feel his muscles shaking with the strain of staying still.

He presses a quick kiss to the top of Niall’s thigh, “You’re being so good, do you want to move, sweetheart? Push back on them and show me how you like it?”

Niall’s moan gets caught in the back of his throat and comes out as more of a broken cry, but he starts pressing his himself down into Louis’ hand, working his hips in small, slow circles, hands still grasping the sheets. He can feel Louis’ fingers sinking deeper into him and his motions grow quicker and more erratic.

Niall’s lips are parted, and each time Louis’ fingers are in up to the knuckle, he lets out a small, surprised gasp. Louis knows that when Niall gets quiet like this, things are good.

Louis leans forward, fingers still tucked inside Niall, placing a small kiss next to Niall’s mouth, and whispering, “M’gonna fuck you now, yeah?”

Niall groans and grinds his hips up, letting his cock brush against Louis’. And before Niall can even realize what he’s done, Louis has removed his fingers and is sitting back on his heels looking down at Niall disapprovingly.

“I think I remember telling you to stay still.” Louis’ tone is harsh again.

Niall’s body tenses at the reprimand, shocked at the loss of friction and the warm presence of Louis’ body above him. “I – I didn’t mean to,” Niall starts.

But Louis is already reaching up to rake his nails across Niall’s sunburnt chest again. Then he traces his fingers lightly over the criss-cross pattern of white scratch marks, leaving a shiny trail of lube across his chest. Louis can see Niall’s the rise and fall of Niall’s chest quickening, anxious for what will come next.

Louis raises one hand and brings it back down forcefully onto Niall’s chest, making a delicious slap sound and eliciting a cry from Niall. Louis lifts his palm and watches the white hand print dissolve back into the red background. Louis pushes Niall’s sweat damp hair out of his face before planting another slap onto the same spot on Niall’s chest and watching the handprint bloom and fade.

“Move your legs apart,” Louis says, prodding at the inside of Niall’s knee with the back of his hand. Niall obliges, and Louis moves up closer, lining himself up to enter Niall.

He runs the tip of his cock over Niall’s hole a few times, but doesn’t push in yet.

“Put your hands above your head.” Niall rushes to untangle himself from the sheets and stretch his arms up, tucking his hands under one of the pillows.

Louis slides in, and the tight wet heat around him is too much. “Fuck,” he breathes, “You’re so good, opening up for me.”

Niall tips his head back and lets out a loud groan. Louis places his hand over Niall’s mouth, stifling the sound. He can feel Niall’s hot breath against his palm.

Louis starts to move his hips in small circles. He’s hardly even moving but he can hear Niall’s breath hitch every time he nudges his hips forward.

“Bend your knees for me, love,” Louis says, and Niall can feel Louis sink even further into him.

Louis eases himself out and pushes back in, the first real thrust, and he can feel Niall’s stifled moan vibrate through his palm. He keeps the pace slow, putting his face near Niall’s to murmur filthily about how incredible he feels and how good he’s being.

“God, you look so good taking my cock,” Louis whispers, “Do you like this? When I use you to get myself off?”

Niall groans helplessly, suddenly thankful for the hand over his mouth saving him from having to form an answer out of actual words. He feels so full and is suddenly hyper aware of his heavy cock still sitting untouched against his stomach. He pushes his hands further under the pillow and clasps them together, trying to ignore the feather light friction he can feel from his dick shifting on his stomach with each thrust, and how he just needs a little more.

Louis starts to move his hips faster, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming back in. Niall groans at the dull ache of it, tries to focus on keeping his sweaty palms pressed together under the pillow.

But there are too many other things vying for Niall’s attention – Louis’ cock deep inside of him, Louis’ palm pressed hard against his mouth leaving him slightly breathless, Louis filthily muttering praise into his ear, and the maddening rub of his cock against his own belly.

When he finally asks, it comes out muffled against Louis’ hand.

“What was that, darling?” Louis asks, slightly breathless, moving his hand away from Niall’s mouth to let him speak.

The words come tumbling out of his mouth, “Please can I touch myself, Louis, please.”

Louis switches his thrusts back to small quick circles, “What? This isn’t enough for you?”

“S’too much,” Niall groans behind clenched teeth.

Louis traces his index finger up Niall’s cock once and feels Niall shiver beneath him.

“Do you think you deserve it?” Louis asked, hips quickening and hand poised above Niall.

“Yes,” Niall hisses.

“That’s not gonna cut it, love, you’ll have to tell me why.”

Niall’s head is swimming, and he’s finding it difficult to figure out exactly what Louis is asking him to say. “Please. I was good.” It feels to Niall like Louis takes a lifetime to answer, losing his composure as Louis continues to pound into him.

“You were good, weren’t you?” Louis traces his finger up Niall’s cock once more and feels Niall begin to squirm beneath him. “But I don’t think I’m gonna let you touch yourself just yet.”

Niall has felt that he was teetering on the edge of orgasm for ages. His brain is foggy, and he’s so desperate that he thinks he might cry. He closes his eyes and starts up a mantra of pleaseLouisplease.

In a moment of divine relief, Niall feels Louis’ hand wrap around his cock. “I want you to come for me, darling.”

In less than two strokes, Niall is spilling hot between them, his whole body tense and shivering. Louis mutters soft encouragement through his orgasm.

Niall is still recovering from his orgasm, and Louis is still pumping into him, his thrusts becoming shallow and erratic, as he gets closer. Niall is oversensitive, and he might be crying a little but he’s not sure. And he can’t decide if the continued thrusts into him feel good or bad, but he is still begging _pleaseLouisplease_ , begging for Louis to finish inside of him.

When Louis does, his body goes still and tense, and for the first time during the whole night, he goes completely quiet, letting out a long exhale.

“Good lad,” Louis says, pulling out of Niall. He crawls up to curl their still sticky bodies together and place a kiss on Niall’s shoulder. “Y’alright?”

“Hmm,” Niall hums. “Sunburn kind of hurts.”

Louis traces a finger over place on Niall’s chest, admiring the faint palm-shaped bruise was visible below the sunburn. “You really should wear sunblock out there, Neil.”


End file.
